Destiny's Connection
by BoLtMiTSaRa
Summary: This story starts after Chapter 26 in the Manga! Enjoy : )
1. Prologue

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or Boruto Naruto Next Generations.

Cast

Boruto Uzumaki Shino Aburame

Sarada Uchiha Akita Inuzuka

Mitsuki Momoshiki Otsūtsuki

Kawaki Iwabe Yuino

Katasuke Karui Akimichi

Sumire Kakei Ino Yamanaka

Konohamaru Sarutobi Sai Yamanaka

Hinata Uzumaki Inojin Yamanaka

Himawari Uzumaki Sakura Uchiha

Chou Chou Akimichi Sasuke Uchiha

Chouji Akimichi

Naruto Uzumaki

Shikamaru Nara

Temari Nara

Shikadai Nara

Kara Pursuers

Moegi

Udon

\-- A BoLtMiTSaRa Production-- Presents...

Destiny's Connection!


	2. Chapter I

Here we go... The first Chapter of my first fanfiction on

Sometime in the future...

Clang!* The metallic sound rung as the sound reverberated throughout the area. There stood two figures among the ruins of the Hokage Monuments. The blonde haired one was on a knee covered with scars and bruises, his headband fallen and laying on thr ground. A gentle breeze then kicked up.

"To think you'd become this strong... Kawaki" said the blonde haired fellow with blue eyes. He lifted his face to reveal a large scar on the left side of his face. "The Age of Ninja is over!" said the figure with the mohawk. He was streamlined with red tribals. "I'll send you where I sent the Seventh" he said adding more emphasis on 'seventh'.

"Even so..." the blonde replied retreiving the fallen headband. "I am still..." he continued as he tightened the headband. "A Ninja!" he exclaimed as he unsheathed his Katana and struck a battle position. Soon after, the same tribal marks that the youngman known as Kawaki had were now appearing on the blonde headed youngman. They then dashed towards each other at blinding speeds, ready to fight a battle that'll never be forgotten...

Present Time...

Boruto has just manifested his unknown seal. It is known as 'Karma'. It's abilities so far are to be able to absorb jutsu from a range.*

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were on a mission to retrieve Konohamaru who hasn't reported back to Konoha for an A Ranked Mission. They had to fight one of Katasuke's old patients named Aodono who was out to thwart Konohamaru's mission. Aodono is assassinated after a long battle with Konohamaru by a masked guy who's battle skills and experience are frightening. He then paralyzes Konohamaru and seeing Konohamaru suffer and writhe in pain subsequently allowed Boruto to manifest a sacred power known as Karma. The man is stunned to think that the boy known as Boruto has obtained such a rare power. He then walks away without saying a word. Sarada tries to go after the masked man but Mitsuki restrains her with his arms. Boruto then collapses onto the dirt from exhaustion and overuse of chakra.

"Boruto!" exclaimed Sarada with worry in her voice. She then races over towards Boruto. She then places one of his arms around her neck and stands him up. "Are you OK?" says Sarada. "Yes... Arigato... Sarada" he replied. She then gives him a closed eyed smile and they prepare to walk. "The Mission is complete! Arigato gozaimasu for rescuing me! I was really in a bind. Let's return to Konohagakure, it's about 5 miles from where we are; so it'll take about 2 hours to get there without walking" the brown haired man continued. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed. "Hai!" the group chants.

They then began their long and rigorous walk back to Konohagakure. About halfway through, Boruto feels his strength return and his chakra begin to reaccumulate. He then tries to remove his arm from around her neck but she immediatley retaliates by catching his hand and giving him a stink eye.

"Listen up, don't do anything reckless" she says still not pulling her hand away. "But I'm fine already! I can walk on my own 'ttebasa" Boruto says finally able to break free from her grasp. "Didn't you just collapse as if you were dead!? It's even a miracle your even able to stand up right now. "No... It's really not a big deal..." he replied trailing off.

'For now, it certainly seems like nothing at all... But just what is that power...' Sarada thought as they continued to walk. Mitsuki then spots something and walks away from the group. "Oi, Mitsuki!" Boruto called to Mitsuki as they pursued the blue haired boy.

"Isn't that a puppet like the ones we fought at the blimp?" Boruto stated as he further inspected the scene.

"You're right. Why is it in a place like this" Sarada questions as she pondered in her mind. "The crash site is still a far ways ahead from here... Seems to be a different one and not the one we fought" Mitsuki states as he further investigated the puppet.

"So what are you saying... Do you mean someone else may have fought it?" Konohamaru infers. "Not sure but lets investigate" Mitsuki says dashing off ahead. Once he approaches it, he feels the temperature of the puppet. "It's frame is completely cool... that means it has been sitting here for quite some time" he says as he further inspects the damage on the puppet.

"Also it appears to be utterly destroyed... No matter what we tried, they were unyielding... but still..." he says trailing off. "So that means whoever did this has outrageous combat skills" Konohamaru says as he puts two and two together.

"Hey guys look! There are a lot of damaged puppets over here. They've literally been reduced to rubble" says Katasuke as he pointed over towards 7 fallen puppets. They all simultaneously glanced in the direction where he pointed. "Is it possible that someone with the 'cargo' escaped all the way here?" inferred Konohamaru as he said in deep thought.

"WOOF, WOOF!" barked a white haired dog as it appeared out of nowhere. It looked tired and appeared to be anxious about something. Boruto immediately recognized the dog with the prosthetic leg. "Chamaru! What's wrong" addressed Boruto as he analyzed the dog's expression. "WOOF-WOOF!" the dog said as it ran off onto a nearby hill. Boruto and the others follow the dog and reaches the peak of the hill. Boruto then observed the surrounding area. It was literally a vast wilderness with no trees in sight. The ground was uneven in someplaces but mostly flat. Boruto then looked down the slope of the hill and saw Chamaru next to a person. The person was laying next to a puppet that they had encountered before. As Boruto gazed upon the collapsed boy, he took in his features.

The boy was significantly taller than Boruto. He had blonde hair but his Mohawk was dyed black with near bald sides. He had no side burns and had pierced ears. He also had a symbol on his cheek that resembled a 'k' of some sort. He had a black and red vest and black jogging pants with standard ninja sandals and a white T-shirt. He also had two eyebrow rings in his right eyebrow. "It's someone who's... collapsed" Boruto said slowly observing him. "Did this guy defeat the puppets?" asked Sarada. "Judging from Chamaru's reaction, he is alive" stated Mitsuki. "WOOF WOOF!" the dog barked as if he had agreed.

"Wish hold up now gang. He's not wearing any kind of headband. He could be an ally or a foe. "Well in any case he's injured and even collapsed" Boruto protested as he leapt off of the hill. "Aye! Wait a second... Boruto" Konohamaru yelled out. Boruto then approaches the collapsed teen. "Oi! Are you OK?" asked Boruto as he kneeled down to him. He then notices his chest rising and falling. "Hang in there-" he paused as he noticed a black diamond shaped seal on his left hand. One thought ran across Boruto's mind.

'This guy... Has the same seal as me...?!' thought Boruto as he stared at the boy's seal.

"He must be very exhausted to fall unconscious like that... He's also suffered no serious injuries. Only some minor abrasions" stated Konohamaru as he examined the boy. "More over..." Konohamaru started as he looked at the boy's seal. "This is worrisome" he said reminiscing about what Boruto just done in the last battle. Sarada then saw what Konohamaru was talking about. "That seal... Who is this person" questions Sarada quietly. She then feels an unknown warmth in her cheeks.

"It's probably because the puppets all chased him here" Katasuke inferred. "But believing a boy like this can take down puppets of this caliber by himself means he's quite powerful" adds Katasuke. Suddenly, Boruto feels an extremely sharp pain in his palm and forearm. He also hears a sound in his eardrums that resembled a heart thump. "URGHHH!" Boruto exclaimed clutching his limb. "BORUTO!" they all said in unison trying to get his attention. Boruto only paid attention to this boy. He let out a soft but faint grunt as if him and Boruto's pain were a connection or link of some sort.

'...He also...felt that pain... It's as if we have a connection. Like destiny already formed a connection between us...' thought Boruto bewildered by this. Suddenly Konohamaru felt the boys chakra spike like a rocket.

"EVERYONE GET FAR AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" he yelled out as the boys chakra began to compress itself despite him still being unconscious. Boruto and the others hesitated. "RIGHT NOW HURRY!" Konohamaru yelled once more. The eyes then shot open and he jumps to his feet. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" screams the boy as his compressed chakra was release and expanded creating a blast radius. The force of this chakra sent Boruto and the others hurtling in the air out of control. Tons of dust was sent up into the air.

They finally land and wait until the dust dissipates. "At any rate... There's no mistaking it. This guy definitely took down those puppets." says Konohamaru assured by his resolution. The dust then clears revealing a crater and the boy in the center radius of it. The boys expression then changes to one ready to flee.

"Who are you assholes? Are you pursuers from 'Kara'?" He assumed as his face turned from scared to violent when he said 'Kara'. "Pursuers... Wait we are-". "Boruto wait!" Konohamaru said as he cut him off. "Excuse him... I am Sarutobi Konohamaru" he says to the boy who only looked at him. "We are ninja from Konohagakure" says Konohamaru. "What do you Konoha Shinobi want from me?" he says to the group.

"We have no intentions of harming you! We are here for an investigation for a mission. We'd like to know your circumstances with the blimp" says Konohamaru defiantly. "What basis do I have for confiding that to you assholes?? I just want you to leave me alone!" He says preparing to walk away.

"Sorry but we cannot do that. According to our provisions, we must take guardianship over you. If you resist we will have to resort to using a bit of force" says Konohamaru sharply. The boy then smiles sarcastically. "...I get it already... Seems like you want to die!" He said getting ready to fight. "W-Wait up!" Boruto says intervening. "You know about this right?" He says showing his seal to the boy. "You have it on your left hand too right?" says Boruto. The boy's expression immediately changes from smug to shocked. "That's Karma!" He exclaimed. "...You...why do you have that?" says the boy.

"'Karma'" Mitsuki says to himself. "Well about this.." Boruto says as he observes his seal. "What the heck is this thing!?" Boruto exclaimed. "Quit screwing around!! Just as I thought, pursuers from 'Kara'" the lone boy said as he mugs them. "No! You're wrong about that" Boruto protested. "Please calm down and listen to what we have to say" begs Sarada. "I don't care what you assholes are or whatever your circumstances may be, if you wanna come for me go ahead! I'll turn the tables real quick!" The boy says coldly. Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere in between the lone boy and the gang. "What!?" Boruto yelled startled by the sudden explosion. The boy's eyes immediately darted towards the direction in which it was fired.

"I'm sorry for intruding on such a busy time" says a voice just beyond a hill. They all turned to look. A figure then walks on top of the hill. "Allow me to recover you... precious vessel!" says the man as he held up what looked like a ninja tool that blasts chakra bullets. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, a utility belt, a chakra blaster on his right arm, metal knee guards, a fanny pack, a ripped up cape that covered his upper torso like a scarf and a mask that looked similar to a gas mask.

"Who's that" says Boruto as he observed the scary looking guy. "It's been one after another... Just what the heck is going on" says Sarada intimidated by the guy. "The asshole Garou has appeared" says the boy getting ready to fight. "So there's Konoha Shinobi huh? That means they're already in contact with the vessel hnn-hmm" the man chuckled as if taunting the Shinobi. "Seems like old man 'Ao' failed! What a disgrace to the 'Outers'" says the man known as Garou. "That seems like what Ao was talking about when he was searching the blimp for 'cargo'" states Konohamaru as he holds up a kunai.

"Assholes like you shouldn't keep treating me as an object! This time, I won't ask for forgiveness as I blow away your jaw!" the boy snarled at the man. "Don't try to look smart you empty headed bastard. Be obedient and I'll take you home gently" the man said sternly. Sarada then looks at the boy again. "Vessel? No way..." she said as she pondered about what the boy was capable of. "Regardless of how the situation goes, this is the aim of 'Kara': the 'vessel' seems to be this boy" Konohamaru points out.

"Of course I still have a grudge about my jaw but I won't kill ya!" Garou says as he rubs the mask covering his jaw. "However, it'll hurt as if you were DYING!!!" the man says maniacally. He then shot two chakra blasts at the boy.

The boy easily dodges them as they hit the ground where he once stood. The impact stirs up wind and causes Boruto to get slightly discombobulated. WOOSH! Mitsuki looks up from his position to see the boy moving so fast, it was hard to keep an eye on him. 'He's fast!' thought Mitsuki. The boy's arm then appears to morph into a sword like appendage. He swings it towards Garou but he swiftly counters it by trapping it between the three claws of the blaster.

They both then glare daggers at each other. "Just as I thought! You've been considerably weakened" says Garou smugly. "Your gonna be a simple task!" Garou taunts. "Don't make me laugh! My handicap is perfect for beating assholes like you" the boy says arrogantly. They both then escape the wedged position. The boy then extends his sword like appendage almost shooting it as if it was a harpoon. Garou easily dodges and sends two chakra blasts back. The boy dodges barely this time and counters by creating shuriken looking objects from his body stunning Katasuke. He then throws them at his opponent at a extremely high speed.

"How did he do that!?" Boruto says in awe. "This huge man is using merely a scientific ninja tool. But what the heck is up with that boy's body?" Katasuke says impressed. Then man then falls to the ground landing on his two feet. The man then notices the boy's hard breathing. "Your already out of breath? Bwahahah! Your power is steadily degenerating huh?" says Garou as his confidence was building by the second. The boy then gritted his teeth. "DAMN IT!!!" the boy screamed as he began to get desperate. His arm then morphed again and he flailed his arms towards the man.

The man catches a blind spot and slams the boy onto the ground. "Gwahh!" he yelled out in pain. "Gotcha mehehehehe!" the man laughs evilly. He then blasted him directly in the gut with his chakra blaster. The boy immediately lost consciousness. "Oh no!" Sarada said worriedly. "This isn't good" Konohamaru said. "You won't even die at this point!" says the man impressed with the boy's vitality. He then picks the boy up with the claws on his blaster. "Look how docile you are now" the man says as he lightly chuckles. "Had you obediently follow my orders before, you wouldn't have to go through such a painful experience" the man says. "That guy is going to take him away!" Boruto says as he rushes near the man. "Boruto wait up! The situation is getting overly complicated. Right now, we don't need to do anything recklessly" Konohamaru states.

"Even if you say that..." Boruto trails off. "Sensei" Sarada insisted. "The scope of the mission obviously makes it S-Ranked!! It's too dangerous! For now, the top priority is your lives!" Konohamaru states seriously. "But the boy..." Sarada trailed off. "It'd be troublesome if you woke up during the trip into a rage... Should I break your arms and legs?" Garou says as he thinks aloud. The boy's fingers then twitch. Boruto then felt that same sharp pain from earlier. "Urghh..." Boruto groans as he feels a huge flood of chakra flow into him. "Boruto" Sarada says as she approaches him. He then grabs his arm and sees the marks from before start to materialize. "Gyahh!" He says as the chakra begins to crackle around his palm.

'Again... Just like last time...' thought Sarada. The marks then stretched across his neck and up to his face. The man feels the huge chakra emitting from Boruto and turns to face him. "Hey! What's going on over there" he says. Little did he know, the same metamorphosis that Boruto was going through was now occurring on this boy. "Do you really have time to look away?" the boy says as he rips off his blaster like a piece of paper. "Oh no!" yells Garou. "OWWWWW!!!" he screams in pain. The boy then shows a killer intent in his eyes intimidating he bystanders. The tribal like marks were covering his entire left arm and red lighting like chakra was crackling throughout his body.

"Bastard! Where did you get that sort of power from!??" yelled Garou desperately. "It wasn't me... It was this guy... ...that's why I hate this!" the boy says as he slowly approaches the helpless man. "Guh! Don't come any closer!" yelled the man in fear. An unworldly high pitched sound was emitted from the boy and Boruto simultaneously as if they were linked. 'FWEEEEEEEEE'! Boruto looked down at his arm to see it was now glowing a tremendous blue and his chakra was beginning to intensify. 'FWEEEEEEEEEEEEE'! Boruto then looked over to the boy's arm and saw his was glowing a crimson red.

'What... Something... It feels like something is... Seeping in!?' Boruto thought as he continued to feel a rush of chakra course through him. The boy continues to walk towards him un-phased by his words. "Are you listening to me YETTTT? DAMN IT!!!" the man continued to yell desperately. He then fired a chakra blast with all the left over chakra he had left. It was a huge blast and it traveled at a high-speed towards the boy. The seemed not even phased by the huge projectile. He only lifted a single arm. 'FWISSSSSHHHHHHH!' The boy had completely absorbed the blast capturing everyone off guard. "He absorbed it!!! Its the same as when Boruto did it!" Mitsuki says in utter shock. He then pierced the man right through the stomach in one punch with his arm like appendage. "Woah! What a guy! He pierced all that armor in on shot!" said Konohamaru stunned by the boys combat abilities.

"Guh...ah..." the man stuttered. The man then falls to one knee trembling. The boy then grabs his head. "I warned you, I won't be saying sorry for your jaw this time around" says the boy. "W-WAIT! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP!" begs Garou. 'FWEEEEEEEEE'! "Your breath stink you pig-bastard!" says the boy as he fired the blast he stole at an even bigger size back. There then was a huge explosion decimating everything 100 meters in range. Boruto knew the wouldn't escape the radius in time so he absorbed just enough to keep his group safe. "Uwoahh!" Boruto yelled as he thrown back by the force. When the dust cleared, there lay the man's legs with no upper body intact with the boy standing beside it in a crater of destruction.

'Boruto... He absorbed that guy's attack and protected us!' thought Konohamaru. "You assholes, considering how you hinted about it; it doesn't seem like you don't know about Karma. Doesn't seem like you've mastered it well at all" says the boy. "I don't know what's It's about" says Boruto. "You irritate me! Properly listen to people sometimes" says Boruto. Suddenly, the boy's chakra dissipated and his tribal like marks dissipates. He then falls and slumps over on the ground. "Damn it!" he grunts as he grits his teeth. "This is what you'd call over heating. This child's body isn't like any other t. His body itself is like a combination of scientific ninja tools!" says Katasuke as he examines the boy's body. "What are you saying..." Konohamaru says.

"This is amazing! It's on par with the prosthetic hand of the 7th Hokage or even superior. All of his nervous system and blood vessels have been modified. And to think that there were scientists who possess this good of amount of technology! This body is already a work of art! He's mostly synthetic!" says Katasuke as he marveled at the boy's body. "Well no matter what I just can't leave things the way they are now. Let's take him back home with us" says Boruto. "Right!" says Konohamaru as he picked up the boy.

Author's Note:

Phew! Hello readers and welcome to this brand new fan fiction! This is gonna be a very lengthy story so please be aware of that! Also this idea is completely original meaning that this may be the only story that revolves around Team 7 and Kawaki. Also I'm not gonna expose any ships so please don't ask hehehe ~. Anyways this is gonna be my greatest fan fiction yet! I promise! Also another thing before I go! I'm a new user so help would be appreciated. I use wattpad as well @BoLtMiTSaRa . I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please support and keep on reading! Shares would be nice too hehe ~. See ya!

~BoLtMiTSaRa signing off


	3. Chapter II

4 hours ago...

Boruto and the gang had returned to Konohagakure and reported everything that had happened to the Hokage. The Five Kage all met up at Konohagakure to discuss what they were gonna do with the boy. They all came onto an agreement to that they would leave the boy in Naruto's care. The boy tried escaping Naruto multiple times but failed as Naruto immediately overtook him in moment's time.

Present time...

Naruto and the boy are currently at Naruto's home with Hinata and Himawari.

"Is tea okay?" asks Hinata as she reveals a tea pot she's carrying. "Oh yes! Arigato!" Naruto says gratefully. "Umm... Think of this as being in the comfort of your own home" Hinata says to the boy in a welcoming tone. The boy remained silent. "Come to think of it... I haven't asked you yet. What's your name" says Naruto. "If your talking about 'Kara' it's as I've said before, I'm not a fellow member. I do not possess and valuable Intel" says the boy.

"No I mean... Your quite stubborn! Didn't I say so earlier? For now this is your home" says Naruto. "Cut it out, your giving me bad vibes. ...What an asshole... What do you want from me" says the boy. "You were being pursued by those guys from that organization. That's why I'm saying if we do not know who they are we may not be able to protect you from them" inquires Naruto. "Hmph... So your using me as bait to lure them here... I doubt they'll even go along with bastards like you guys" the boy says coldly.

'Well, this guy is still being a ridiculously rebellious bastard' thought Naruto.

'So there are two enemies...and there are two exits...' the boy thought as he glanced at Naruto and Hinata and the two doors. 'There's one more person in the hallway. She seems vigilant about my movements' he continued as he observed the little girl with a midnight blue haired bob with whiskers on her cheeks.

'Soon, it'll be time for Boruto to come home... How should I explain things'. Naruto thought as he quickly got up. This startled the boy and he reacted in a split second by overturning the table onto Naruto. There was a glass vase the the little girl named Himawari had made for her mother, Hinata. Naruto felt his blood boil as he saw the boy attempt to escape. "Seriously" Naruto says in a pissed off tone. "What an unreasonable bastard" says Naruto clearly pissed off by the boys action. He went into Nine-tails Chakra mode in a split second. The air around him begin to crackle and the floors in the house began to vibrate. The boy senses the huge source of chakra and whips his head around to face the man.

He then met Naruto's eyes to see his pupils and the color of his sclera have completely changed color and shape. "Go ahead... Try to go wherever you want... But I won't take my eyes off you... Not until your background becomes clear to me. It's my duty to protect this village and I want to know more about you... I swear I have no intentions of harming you" Naruto stated as he glared at the boy.

'So this is the Hokage!?' thought the boy as he couldn't believe this meek man became a monster in literally two seconds. 'Such an absurd amount of power! This guy might rival or even be stronger than Jigen! It'll be useless to try and escape from him!' thought the boy. "Tou-chan!" says Himawari worriedly. "Ahh... It's alright Hima" Naruto says smiling as he reverted back to his normal form and demeanor. The door then opens grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm home!" says Boruto as he walks in taking his shoes off. "Oni-chan!" says Himawari.

"Boruto, it would be nice if things wouldn't escalate" says Naruto. "I've come home and huh-!?" he says as he notices the boy from before. "You asshole, aren't you that guy from..." Boruto says getting quieter as he realized he just cursed. Naruto glares at him. "You're that Karma Brat" the boy says sadistically. "What are you doing in my house" Boruto says adding emphasis on my. "Uhh... Boruto, the reason is; we'll be living together for a while... So you two need to get along" says Naruto. "NANI!?!?!?" Boruto exclaimed.

'Boruto... This is the son of the Hokage huh?' thought the boy as if sizing him up. Boruto then notices the broken flower vase. "Isn't this Himawari's flower vase? How'd it get broken up into little tiny pieces like that?" said Boruto. "We had a but if quarrel a while ago. It fell of the table and broke" replied Naruto praying that Boruto wouldn't catch on. "A quarrel?" Boruto says as he glares daggers at the boy. He then paces towards the boy. "Was it something you did asshole??" Boruto said not catching his tongue. "Oi, Boruto stop!" Naruto says waving his hands.

"What a noisy bastard... Isn't this your home?? Relax!" the boy says in an annoyed tone. "What did you just say!?" Boruto questions as he jerks his collar up to face him. "Is that the sorta attitude the you should have towards people who are helping you!?" Boruto questions again. "You're stretching out my clothes you know... Let go" the boy says sternly. "Wait a second you two!" says Hinata as she got up to break it up. Naruto holds up a hand to her knowing this type of behavior as if it was a former memory of his. "Hold on" Naruto says quietly.

"That's not some sort of ordinary vase! That was a vase my sister Himawari had made for my Mom for her birthday" Boruto says as he furrowed his eyebrows. The boy then notices the girl picking up the broken shards of the pottery he had broken not even an hour ago. She also looked like she had tears in her eyes giving him a feeling of guilt. The boy then throws Boruto's hand off of him. "My bad, there wasn't any malice during the 'quarrel'" the boy says apologetically. "What do you mean? You've still got something to say to me" says Boruto waiting for the words he wants to hear. The boy then sighs in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Kawaki, you shithead" says the black haired boy known as Kawaki. "I'm Boruto... Remember this you freeloader!" Boruto says gritting his teeth at the word 'shithead'. They then part ways and Boruto goes up to his room. "Naruto-kun... Do you think that they'll get along" says Hinata worriedly. "I do. Hopefully they don't end up fighting one day like me and Sasuke hehehe" the man joked creating a husky like smile. Hinata then chuckles. Himawari giggles with them. Kawaki lounges on the couch looking at the ceiling. "When can I leave Hokage" Kawaki says in an annoyed tone. "As of now, I currently do not know or have an answer. Also I forgot to mention this but you'll be going to school with Boruto" says Naruto.

"Great, school!:

Seven

Crappy

Hours

Of

Our

Lives!" the boy said rolling his eyes. "Hahaha" Naruto laughed at the boy's antics. This angered Kawaki causing him to walk upstairs. He then walked into a random room and unfortunately he walked into the room with the blonde haired boy. "Ahh great, the Shithead's room" says Kawaki as he looks around the boy's room which was filled with pictures and a computer. "What do you want freeloader" says Boruto lounging in a bunk bed. "Why the hell do you have a bunk bed? What dork sleeps in a room with his own sister!?!?" says Kawaki creeped out by the blonde haired boy. "I DON'T SLEEP IN A ROOM WITH MY SISTER YOU PEDOPHILE!!!!" Boruto yelled in an annoyed tone. This caused Naruto to spill his tea startled by the sudden outburst.

"Sorry... I got a little carried away" Boruto said apologetically. "This bed up here is your bed" Boruto says pointing upwards towards the bed above him. "Well that figures" Kawaki said finally calming down. He leapt on top of the bed to test it out. An awkward silence then fills the room. "This feels twice as better than my fūton" says Kawaki trying not to fall asleep. He didn't hear a reply which causes him to roll over. He peered over the bed's railing to see the blonde haired boy lightly snoring.

"I guess I can survive here... For a while at least..." says Kawaki as he drifted off to sleep. They both slept the rest of the day and even skipped dinner. This shocked Naruto and Hinata that they were comfortable with each other's presence so quickly after hitting it off so roughly. They left the two alone and went to sleep themselves. They both slept completely through the night without any problems.

The alarm clock Boruto had into his room had went off startling Kawaki which triggered him jumping straight off of his bed and landing on the floor with a great thud. "W-What are you doing" said Boruto with sleep in his eyes. "What the hell is that disturbing noise!?" Kawaki yelled pointing towards the alarm clock. "You've never owned an alarm clock?" says Boruto looking at the boy like he was crazy. "Oh... I've heard about them but I never knew they were this loud..." replied Kawaki smashing the snooze button feeling retarded. Boruto tried his best trying not to laugh at his face . Boruto then decided to go ahead and go wash his face and brush his teeth for school.

He notices that Kawaki is still asleep. "Hey baka! Wake up! You gotta come to school with me" says Boruto. "Wait a minute!? We gotta get up early??? YOU GOT LIFE MESSED UP KIDDO!" Kawaki exclaimed as he pulled the cover over his head. "You leave me no choice!" says Boruto as he goes downstairs and puts several ice cubes in a cup. He then places all the onto the blanket Kawaki was sleeping on however they were in between the silhouettes of his legs! In about 3 minutes in, his eyes were wide open and his hands were covering his crotch region.

He didn't say a word to Boruto but in the inside, he was seething with anger. They then smell breakfast cooking downstairs. Kawaki had never had a proper breakfast before so everything was new to him as far as getting up early and eating good food. They put on their clothes and went downstairs to eat. "Ohayo" Hinata greeted everyone with a smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu" everyone chirped back in unison. "So Kawaki how was your first sleep here" asked Naruto as he took a bite out of his bacon. "It was OK I guess..." the boy replied eating some of his biscuit. He then notices the blonde next to him going to 'town' on his food.

"Dude slow down! Your food isn't going anywhere!" the boy says looking at him bewildered by his eating habits. "Hush!" Boruto says with a mouth full of grits and eggs. The boy finishes his meal before Hinata even serves the last person. Boruto then waits outside for Kawaki. About five minutes later, Kawaki then comes outside ready for school. "Follow me... I'll lead you to the school... Also don't even think about running away. My Dad can sniff you out from over thousands of miles away" says Boruto sternly. "Yeah whatever! Just take me there" the boy says in an annoyed tone. They walk in complete silence to school. Naruto has already enrolled the boy into the academy using a Kage Bunshin the day before.

Class was about to start and Boruto's friends were excited to see him as usual. "Oi... Mitsuki! Sarada!" says Boruto grabbing their attention. "Ohayo" they both replied to the blondie. "Class settle down please!" says Aburame Sensei. The class then quiets. "We have two new students! One of them have been here before while the other is brand new" says the teacher. A purple haired girl then entered the room and everyone immediately notices her. "Sumire-chan!!!" Namida and Wasabi simultaneously says as they run up and hug her. "K-Kaichou?" Boruto says shocked to see her. "B-Boruto-kun" says Sumire as a blush began to develop on her face.

"Welcome our newest student" says Aburame Sensei as the boy walks in. The boy had a docile yet tensed expression. "Hey... My name is Kawaki... I'm not from any villages or affiliated with any known clans... I'm 16 and my favorite color is red..." says Kawaki in front of the whole class. "He's handsome!" says Wasabi blushing. This causes Kawaki to lightly blush. This makes Sarada jealous for some unknown reason. "Today, we'll be tag team sparring to test out the new boy's combat skills" says Aburame Sensei.

"*sighs* Why am I forced to fight a bunch of weaklings" says the boy in a arrogant tone. "I'm stronger than I look" says Mitsuki in a serious tone. "Pffft" mocks Kawaki. They then go to the training grounds just outside of the academy. Kawaki then puts on a defensive stance. "Who wants to go?" says the boy. "I'll go first" says Boruto eager to go. "Hmmm... Son of the Hokage ehh?" says Kawaki quite pleased to repay the favor from the ice incident this morning. "Commence!" says Aburame Sensei as he pulls out a clipboard. Boruto immediately held up a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Boruto called out as three clones appeared out of smoke. They then threw lighting infused Kunai at the boy and attempted to assault him with a flurry of kicks and punches. Kawaki easily dodged them all. He countered by morphing his arm into a sword like appendage swing it at Boruto. Suddenly, Boruto felt a weird sensation in his right eye. He saw a lot of chakra and it seemed like the world had moved in slow motion. "Hey brat! What's up with your right eye?" asks the boy as he observing the dōjutsu.

Kawaki then attempts to slash him with his sword like appendage. Kawaki swung so fast, it was hard for everyone to keep their eyes on him. Boruto dodges the attack like it was nothing. "N-Nani!!??" Kawaki says shocked by the movements. The red tribals from before then appeared on Kawaki and blue tribals appear simultaneously on Boruto. The rest of the group was left agape by the sudden metamorphosis of the two. They then continued to throw punches and kicks towards each other at blazing speeds making it hard for the eyes of the genin to keep up. "Woah... This is getting quite intense... I never knew Boruto was this good at Taijutsu and reading movements" says Iwabe impressed by his sudden improvement. 'FWEEEEEEEEEEEE!' an ultra high pitched sound emitted from the both of them simultaneously. A crimson red chakra began crackling around Kawaki and the air around the training grounds begins to get intense. Boruto's tribal is glowing a radiant blue. He had blue crackling chakra around him and his speed has decreased but raw power has been increased into the upper limit.

'What's this incredible power... This huge surge of energy... This is amazing!' thought Boruto. "Here I come... Kawaki!" Boruto yelled as he moved at blinding speed which created a line of upturned dirt. Kawaki moved even faster but lacking the power Boruto did, his didn't damage anything. He instead left a blur of red chakra. "I-I can't see them!" Sarada said astounded that not even her level 2 Sharingan couldn't even see their movements. Boruto could predict every move of Kawaki's and had no problem matching his speed with his visual prowess. However the match was incredible but the strain of energy and chakra consumption began to take a toll on them. Their wild chakra dissipated and their Karma tribals receded back to its former diamond shape.

Boruto then felt his muscles lock. "G-Gyah! I can't move" he yelled out. "Baka! Its the effect of Karma!" says Kawaki annoyed that the match had to end. "B-Boruto-kun... Are you OK?" says Sumire as she approached Boruto and throws one of his arms around her neck. "Yeah I'm fine. Arigato" Boruto says smiling. "No problem" she says with a closed eyed smile. "Good job Kawaki and Boruto. You both did excellent although I did want you to spar with every member in class before you at least became tapped out. That chakra that you guys possess is very potent. It's very likely that you guys could be top tier jounin or even Kage" says Shino. "Sweet!" says Boruto. Kawaki then notices he is still on the ground. "IS ANYONE GONNA COME HELP ME!?" he said obnoxiously. "Sure I'll come help" says Sarada. She then braces him. He then leans on her shoulder causing her to blush slightly. Mitsuki immediately takes note on this 'action'. "Hey Mitsuki-kun" says a voice behind him.

He turns to see Chou Chou. "Oh hi Chou Chou-chan" he says sweetly smiling at her. "You've got to try these new chips!" she says pulling out a bag. "Nope not yet" says Mitsuki still smiling at her. "You want some?" she says opening the bag. "Sure" he replied as she reached into the bag and grabbed one. She then gently places it into his hand. He then pops it into his mouth. It then makes a loud crunching sound. "Oīshi (delicious)!" Mitsuki says with a closed eye smile. "Heehee" Chou Chou giggles. "I ship!" Namida says loudly.

This causes Chou Chou and Mitsuki to blush madly. "N-Namida-chan" whined Chou Chou. "Everyone return to class please!" says Aburame Sensei. "Hai!" Everyone said in unison. "Sumire-chan I can walk again" says Boruto as she removes her arm. "Oi! You recovered quickly" she says slightly disappointed that she has to let go. She fakes the act with a smile. "Um... Boruto-kun?" says Sumire with a slight blush on her face. "Yes Sumire-chan" replied Boruto. "Would you like to-" she was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing scaring her thwarting her attempt. "Ehm never mind!" she says as she speed walks off. "W-Wait! Sumire-chan!" Boruto called out but she didn't slow down.

"Baka, Baka, Baka!" Sumire told herself as she face palmed. "Why are you in a corner calling yourself stupid?" Boruto said appearing in front of her out of nowhere. "B-B-Boruto-kun??" Sumire said utterly shocked. She started walking backwards until she met a wall. She then realized that she couldn't escape it anymore. She has to tell him how she feels. "Umm Boruto... I have something to tell you" she said slowly as she felt her face turn 50 shades of red. "Sumire-chan... Are you OK? Your face is all red?" says Boruto as he places a hand on her cheeks feeling her temperature. Sumire feels her face get even hotter. "I..." she started but her lips wouldn't move. "Sumire... Is something bothering you? You can tell me anything you like" Boruto says continuing to hold her cheek. She felt tears well up in her eyes but tried her best to not allow them to fall.

"I-I have to go now!" Sumire says. "Wait!" Boruto says grabbing her wrist. She immediately turns into water. "A Mizu Bunshin..." Boruto says looking at the puddle of water. "Phew! That was super close" says Sumire at a distance from where Boruto is. She then places a hand on her cheek where Boruto had once had his hand. "Why's it so hard for me to tell him I love him..." says Sumire in despair.

The tardy bell then rings. "Oh crap! I'm late!" Boruto exclaimed. He then races to his classroom. "You're late!" Konohamaru says annoyed looking at Sumire and Boruto. "G-Gomenasai" says Sumire apologetically. "Gomen.." Boruto says lightly.

"You two will stay after class and clean everyone's desk" says Konohamaru. "Hai!" Sumire and Boruto chirp simultaneously. "Kaichou (President)! I can't believe your late!" says Inojin causing her to blush from embarrassment. The classroom blows over fast and the school day ended quickly. Boruto and Sumire were now left with cleaning Konohamaru Sensei's class...

Authors Note:

UGHHHHHH! _ I can't stop writing! I'm enjoying writing this story too much!!! I need help XD. I finally get a new phone Friday so hopefully I can finally talk with some of you guys! Please continue to support and see ya later!


End file.
